Generally, a laundry treatment apparatus refers to an apparatus adapted to wash laundry, an apparatus adapted to dry laundry, or an apparatus adapted to perform both washing and drying of laundry.
A front-loading laundry treatment apparatus (also called a drum washing machine) is constructed to allow laundry to be put into the apparatus from the front of the apparatus and has an introduction port through which laundry can be put into the apparatus. Since the front-loading laundry treatment apparatus has an introduction port positioned at a level lower than a user's waist, the apparatus may be inconvenient to use in that a user may have to stoop in order to put laundry into the apparatus or takes laundry out of the apparatus.
In some cases, a support platform may be additionally provided under the front-loading laundry treatment apparatus so as to raise the height of the introduction port. Such support platforms are intended, for example, to raise the height of the introduction port.
In some cases, at low ambient temperatures, when washing water and softener remain in a water supply pipe for supplying washing water and a softener supply pipe for supplying softener, the water supply pipe and the softener supply pipe may freeze and potentially rupture.